


My Strong Walls

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Jack's POV, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: Jack uses some lines from ee cummings to understand how Phryne got inside.





	My Strong Walls

‘It is so quite new a thing’   
undeterred, self-propelled, your locomotion vaulting over my keep, crossing the threshold of my disconnection. ‘Leaping sweetly’ you breach my boundaries  
your determination like a freight train barreling through my beautiful barriers built, brick by brick. Logic, duty, dispassion, my perfect practiced detachment.  
Am I afraid? Only of you.  
‘and possibly i like the thrill’ of your charge, your push pressed upon me like an assault. ‘and which i will again and again and again’ welcome.


End file.
